RAINBOW RWBY
by Mad Man in the Flesh
Summary: With the passing of the Breach in Vale, the Kingdom's feel that Hunters won't cut it anymore. Especially with the Vytal Festival coming up. All terrorists beware. RAINBOW is coming for a fight. After all, it's their specialty. Abandon all hope against the 'blacker than black'.


**Hello everyone. Sorry for being gone for so long. Exams and all that came up and they took serious priority. Now there finished and I can work on Fanfiction but it may be for a while as I'm currently looking for a job. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

 **I don't own the Rainbow series or RWBY. They belong to Tom Clancy and Roosterteeth respectively. I only own the plot.**

* * *

"Things have gotten far out of control with the White Fang." A shadowed man said over a video call to eleven men and women, all equally shadowed, addressing a dark skinned woman with short black hair and wearing a black suit. "First we have that whole debacle at the docks that was stopped by Hunters in Training and then the Paladin running through Vale and now the Breach just two days ago. Ironwood will do what it takes to secure the Festival, but he'll do it through a show of force than subtlety." The men and women murmured their assent at this.

"Ironwood wouldn't know subtlety even if it was stabbing a dagger into his back." A woman said. "Ozpin may have kept his cards close to his chest but at least he didn't show our enemies what we're capable of." A woman said.

"And what do you want me to do?" The only unshadowed caller asked the group.

"We're officially reactivating Rainbow." A third shadowed caller said and the woman's breath hitched in her throat. Hunters and Soldiers. RAINBOW were the Elite of the elite in dealing with Grimm or Terrorist units. Too bad they were shut down a year before the White Fang became extremist. The whole problem could've been solved by now with their expertise. The reason for there dissolution was because the Council's didn't like having a security force that wasn't answerable to them but instead the members of the Kingdom Confederation. Especially Atlas. They were quite vocal on that matter. It didn't help matters that the members of RAINBOW shunned every Council afterwards by going completely dark and going to ground. They had just gotten them fired after all.

"We want you to be the new Director of Rainbow, Gaige. You will oversee all operations that the teams partake in, in all kingdoms and will act as their political liason to the Council's when this eventually gets out." The original said and Gaige Maxwell nodded in assent before she picked up on the third's wording. Officially.

"Wait, you said officially? Have Rainbow been in power these past six years?" Gaige asked and chuckles answered over the call.

"Rainbow is a group with an intelligence network in every kingdom that all work together. To stop an organization that big would cause severe backlash. No, Rainbow were still active, acting as S.W.A.T. or intelligence agents. Most of the Kingdom's information on the White Fang comes from them." A fourth member states. "Due to this, no one knows the Fang better than they do. And we know for a fact that it isn't being controlled by Adam Taurus, as much as he'd like."  
"Do you know who is controlling the Fang?" Gaige asked.

"No, we know its a human but that's it. There are no records of them ever coming into contact with the White Fang and Roman's phone was completely wiped clean before he even stepped foot on the train. No calls, no records." The fifth said and many grumblings were heard about the incompetence of Atlas and Vale on that security failure.

"When will team Rainbow be in Vale?" Gaige asked, the new director wanting to meet the men and women she would be working with.

"They're already in Vale. Have been for the past day. At this moment, five are heading to Beacon as technicians under orders form the Council to install new cameras at the school, twelve are doing the same around Vale. Three more are scouting the city for any White Fang activity and three are going to meet you personally. The deputy director and the captains of the two teams. They'll brief you on everything else. Good luck, Director Maxwell. Flush the Fang out." A sixth said before the screens went black and three men in black suits walked in carrying briefcases.

"Director Maxwell, we have a lot to discuss." The man in the middle said as the door shut behind them.

* * *

"We stooped the White Fang leading a massive assault on Vale, stopped a Grimm invasion and captured Roman Torchwick, but we're still having to go to school?" Yang Xiao Long groused as she tugged on her skirt in annoyance.

"What do you expect? The Vytal Festival is still a month away. We'll have classes leading up until then and then a two week break to prepare for everything." Weiss Schnee said properly even though she agreed with the blonde brawler. She wanted a rest as well.  
"Come on guys, it's just school." Ruby Rose said, trying to psyche her team up. "You don't hear Blake or I complaining." The young leader indicated over to the black haired teammate who was silently reading a book who looked up when her name was called.

"I... don't really care." Blake said as she closed her book and slid it into her bag, all ready to go. "Shall we?"  
"Yeah, team RWBY. Away!" The young girl shouted before she blazed out the door in her semblance, leaving a trail of rose petals and the other three of the team to catch up with her. Which they only did when they heard a distinct masculine 'Oomph' and turned around the corner to see Ruby on the ground, rubbing her head while an older man in blue overalls stood above her rubbing his stomach with one hand while his face was pulled into a pained grimace.

"You've got a mean head there, kiddo. Maybe you could use that to take out the Grimm?" Ruby gave a nervous laugh at the man's joke as he straightened up. "Still, you should be walking in the corridors. Not running at the speed of mach one."

"Sorry. Just trying to get to class and all." Ruby replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head while the stranger chuckled.

"Late for class? I remember those days. Though it was mainly me working all night on projects." The man said, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Um... Who are you?" Weiss asked the man. He was at least in his mid thirties with black hair, emerald eyes and black stubble forming on his face. In his right hand, he held a large orange and yellow toolbox and over the left shoulder was the strap of a large backpack.  
"Oh, I'm Roland. Just here to install some cameras for the Council. Well, me and four others. If you see them, think you can run into their stomachs as well? Maybe record it for me?"

"The Council? Why are they doing that at Beacon?" Blake questioned, feeling suspicious of the man.

"Uh... I'm assuming the massive breach just the other day. And with the Vytal Festival coming up, they don't want another repeat of it so soon. Security is going to be bloody tighter than a bank all across Vale. Especially with Ironwood in charge of security." The four girls winced at that. Ozpin had practically been stripped off his powers in one night due to something he couldn't have predicted would happen. "Personally, think the Council are just trying to get more power. I mean, how the hell was Ozpin mean to know something like that was going to happen?" Roland said, surprising the girls. "But I can't really fight them. Anyway, sorry. I'm keeping you girls from class. Run along. And try not to hit people in the stomachs." Roland joked as he walked towards the cafeteria with Ruby shouting 'Bye' before the girls left for their classes.

"That was close." Roland muttered to himself as he walked through the Academy grounds, seeing many up and coming hunters and huntresses walking around, all excited for the Tournament and the festivities that would be coming soon. Roland had no chance of enjoying the festivities. As a member of the 'blacker than black' black ops team, RAINBOW, he was constantly on call to intervene in any and all terrorist situations and all the members of the team had been itching to take the fight to the White Fang but had been blocked multiple times due to the works of the Kingdoms getting them 'disbanded'. Still didn't stop them from impersonating as every Kingdom's S.W.A.T. when they felt like it or when the stakes were too high to trust even the most skilled of the Kingdoms. But thankfully, due to every Council's incompetence, RAINBOW had survived and was stronger than ever. Bishop, Knight and Rook were meeting with the new Director in Vale while the rest were securing Vale and Beacon in case of another Breach like the one days before.

"All right, time to get started." The man said to himself as he placed his toolbox on the ground and slung his back pack off and opened it to reveal a small blue drone along with several dome fish eye lenses and also several discreet cameras disguised as smoke detectors. The other four members with him, Horatio, Celeste, Ebony and Lauren, had the same equipment with the drone being used for aerial surveillance and also to attach the cameras in the hard to reach places along with creating an accurate map of Beacon and Vale for RAINBOW to use.

Leaving the drone in the bag for the moment, Roland grabbed one of the cameras and then the climbing equipment that was attached to the sides, the black rope wrapping around the loop in his belt before Roland grabbed the drone and activated. He had to wait several moments for the robot to boot up properly and when it was , he quickly attached the rope to a hook that was stored in the small drone and soon the man was several feet in the air with a drill and the detector and swiftly drilling it into the wall above the cafeteria. While it could detect smoke, it was actually going to be serve as a warning system in events of large fires as well to act as an alarm for the Academy. An ingenious piece of tech. And it functioned as a camera as well. A few moments later, he was back on the ground and was moving to the student dorms to place a few dome cameras around the outside and two smoke alarms.

Roland sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Bishop sighed as he looked over the various files he had received on the recent events occurring in Vale the past few weeks. The rampaging Paladin under the control of the White Fang, the attempted Dust Raid on the docks and then the Breach that had thankfully resulted in no deaths but there were multiple injuries. He supposed he could chalk that up to the four girls at the centre of the attack who found the Fang base in Mountain Glenn and attracted the Grimm's attention. If nothing else, he could applaud their actions on stopping most of the bombs making the breach itself quite small and the fact that Roman Torchwick was in prison. For now.

Unfortunately, RAINBOW couldn't get him into their cells for interrogation at the moment. Nor could he get an audience with the thief without exposing the organisation. But he really hoped he wasn't the only one who noticed that the White Fang had just disappeared from Vale and the other Kingdoms. The Breach could be seen as some form of success and it was usually followed up by some form of heightened activity. But this time, there was none. Bishop didn't believe this was a coincidence and currently had six of RAINBOW's intelligence network scanning through the cameras set up in Vale searching for White Fang activity and two others were going through conversations from the Hei Xiong bar to try get a lead and so far there was nothing to go on. Then again, he wasn't expecting to get something in five hours of having everything set up.

"Bishop, we've got a situation going on here." The voice of the new Director said over the personal line.

"What's the problem?"  
"Problems. Firstly we have an armed bank robbery occurring at Vale National. Twenty hostiles, mix of humans and faunas. Secondly, we have a robbery occurring at the Musuem. Thirty armed hostiles. No information on the target but we believe it to be the Verdant crystals on loan from Mistral. Local police are already on the scene." Bishop nodded his head before he gave a confirmation that he'd get the teams ready and wheeled up in ten.

"All right, listen up!" Bishop shouted across the building they had taken residence in. "We have go reports of two armed robberies occurring. Vale National Bank and the Vale Museum. Rook, you're going to lead Alpha Team at the bank. Knight, you've got the museum. I'll be staying here and acting as a relay for both teams. I'll have access to all cameras and will call out patterns and formations. Wheels up in ten. Good luck." There was a loud cheer as the twenty two members of RAINBOW got ready to move out and Bishop began to move to the control room to coordinate the simultaneous assaults.

He just hoped no trainees from the Academies showed up. If they did, the teams had every right to knock them down a few pegs. Bishop wouldn't lose sleep over it. It would be good for the kids to realise they weren't everything. Bishop actually felt a smile coming to his face as he began to flow through the familiar procedures he learned so long ago.

It was time for RAINBOW to get back into action. And with what they were designed for.

* * *

Team RWBY and SSSN were walking through the streets of Vale on the Friday night, celebrating the finishing of classes for the only day as most of the teams were out on missions with professional hunters. These teams were only in Vale as their missions were actually finished and so were enjoying the quiet streets of Vale at dusk, heading for 'A Simple Wok'. A noodle shop that Sun and Neptune had found a while ago when they explored Vale. They wouldn't say how they found it but Team RWBY were thinking it was the time when the Paladin was running through Vale and the two boys had disappeared during the fight after being thrown off the motorway.

The quiet night was ruined when they heard police sirens and someone shouting through a mega phone a few blocks away, but the sound was so distorted that the group could only hear a warbled sound as demands were issued through the megaphone. The group of eight gave each other looks before jogging towards the disturbance and found several police cars scattered in front of the bank with their red and blue lights flashing and sirens wailing away before being turned off.

"What's going on here?" Ruby questioned an officer who was walking past.

"Hostage situation. Terrorists are issuing demands to get out. We're waiting for S.W.A.T to arrive." The officer said and the two teams' eyes widened in shock.

"White Fang?" Sage questioned the group while Blake shook her head in the negative.  
"They'd never do something like this. Dust raids yes, bu never banks." The black haired cat faunas said as she eyed the bank and noticed through the window men and women in red masks walking around, human and faunas. Seems the only time the races were united were in crime.

"Let's call our weapon lockers and help them out." Yang said as she pulled out her scroll only to have her hand grabbed by Sun who looked at Yang in shock.  
"You're wanting to just barge in there with who knows how many people and save the hostages, correct?" Sun asked, arcing an eyebrow at the blonde brawler.

"Well, yeah." Yang said bluntly.

"That won't work." Scarlet said. "Looking through the windows, we can see two man patrols every now and again but all wearing the same outfit, making it harder to discern numbers. Then we don't know where the hostages are and how many there are guarding them. You go in there and their lives are forfeit." This made Yang pause. Going in like she normally did was well and good for the Grimm and the Fang grunts she and her team fought. But against skilled enemies with tactical knowledge put a spanner in her plans.

"So, what do we do?" Ruby asked the scarlet haired man who looked conflicted and was about to answer before a large, armoured black van came around the corner with S.W.A.T written across the side in bold white letters. The two teams watched as it parked in front of the car park across the bank and eleven men and women in black armour came out of the van. Two held shields on their left arms that extended down to their feet and what looked like a rolling mechanism to extend the shield and in a hip holster carried Beratta M9's. The next two were clothed in lighter armour than the rest of the team but they each carried a military grade sniper rifle designed to deal with those possessing Aura. One carried a black L96A1 Arctic Warfare Rifle with a bipod while the other carried a navy blue Barrett MRAD. The next five were spotted carrying various assault rifles all in black and the last two were sporting black pump action shotguns. What Ruby spotted was that all these weapons were designed with Grimm in mind along with Human and Faunas.

"Who's in charge here?" One of the shotgun totting men said and the man who had been shouting into a megaphone walked over to the SWAT group to give them a debrief of the situation which the teams were leaning in to hear.

"We've got thirty hostages trapped inside the bank. Recording from the camera shows we have twenty hostile forces as well and they have the hostages holed up on the second floor in the manager's office. They've boarded up most of the windows leading in so we can't get a shot on them from outside and we're unable to go in the front as they have five watching the door. We've tried five times to get in with no success." The leader nodded at the man's words before turning to his team.  
"We'll take over the infiltration here. Letha force is authorised?" The policeman nodded at these words. "Crossbow, Angel. I want the two of you on the top of the station providing over-watch when able. But make sure you have a view of the manager's office. Kilo, Hotel, I want you two on point when we enter. We'll take care off any hostiles we encounter. Hotshot, I want you to hang at the back of the group until we get to the hostages, I don't want the thermite charge killing some civvies. Once in, Shogun and I will take point. Weapons silent, understood?" The leader said and all ten of the men and women nodded as they fixed silencers to their weapons. "Everyone good? Then let's go." Then Yang just had to speak up.

"Anything we can do?" Instantly, all the black garbed balaclava heads turned to the two teams and Yang took a small step back at the simultaneous head turn.

"And you lot are?" The leader said.

"Teams RWBY and SSSN of Beacon and Haven." Weiss said, the teams looking proud before the leader scoffed in annoyance.

"Useless then." The leader declared.

"Excuse us?" Blake asked indignantly. "How are we useless?"  
"Have you ever been in a hostage situation before? Do you know the first thing of counter terrorism? Do you know how to disarm a bomb?" The leader said and got straight in Blake's face. "Of course you don't because Beacon or Haven don't teach this shit. So don't even think about getting involved in this. Especially when innocent lives are on the line. Team, move out." The leader ordered and the snipers instantly cut away from the group to the stairs of the monorail station to take up position while the other nine went down the side alley of the bank towards the back entrance of the building, leaving eight stunned teens behind. But the Faunas on the teams heard some of the SWAT grumbling about 'nosy hunters' as they departed which put Sun and Blake down at the disdain they received from the team.

"Ass. We were only trying to help." Yang growled as she stared after the nine who went down the alley.

"They're right though. We have no experience with this type of stuff." Sage said. "If we interfered with the mission we'd only get in the way."  
"Let's just go. No need to stay here anymore." Blake said somberly and walked off with Sun following close behind to offer his fellow Faunas some comfort while the other six followed shortly after, giving each other a quick glance of worry as to what got their friends down.

* * *

 _"That seemed a bit harsh."_ Bishop said over the communication line, having witnessed the whole confrontation between the eight hunters and huntresses in training. Rook however could hear the amusement in the man's voice as he spoke as could the rest of the RAINBOW team.  
"You act as if you care." Rook quipped back as Kilo slowly opened the back door and the five with rifles instantly moved in to clear the room.

 _"Good point. Okay, I see you on the camera. You're in the rec room at the moment. Closest hostiles are in the vault currently trying to get through the door. There's only three there and one's acting as a guard. Door to your right is the quickest route there."_

"Copy that." Rook said as he and Shogun stacked up at the door and Hotshot opened the door for the two to enter the room. The RAINBOW operatives quickly swept into the corridor and silently thanked the design that they were able to take cover behind a wall before heading to the vault. "Shade, get up here." Rook ordered quickly and the woman was quick to answer as she moved to the front of the group. "Okay, you're job is to drop the guy at the end of the corridor without him alerting anyone else. Think you can do that?" The woman peeked around the corner, her Faunas eyes picking up the man at the end of the corridor who wasn't even looking in their direction.

"Leave it to me." Shade said as she slowly took off her L85A2 and gently placed it on the floor before unsheathing her kukri knife as she slowly stalked up the corridor, her footfalls making nary a noise as she walked and in thirty seconds, she was behind the man with the knife plunged deep into the back of his neck, severing through the spinal column. The man struggled from the unexpected assault from behind and tried to scream out but Shade's semblance kicked in quickly as shadows wrapped around the man's mouth, binding his mouth shut and catching the gun that had fallen from his grip in the struggle and deposited it softly on the floor. Thirty seconds later, the man was dead and Shade dragged his body down the corridor to the rest of the team.

"Good work." Rook whispered to the woman who nodded her head as she cleaned the knife on the corpse's clothes before sheathing it and picking up her weapon. "Fernier, Janus, take point." A man and woman nodded as they travelled down the corridor slowly, their rifle's trained on the corner of the hall in case anyone decided to pop out unannounced. Turning around the corner, Fernier and Janus were able to take in the two at the vault door with a car battery attached to the metal door and a scroll to detect the layout. "Drop them." Rook ordered and with a slight decompression of the trigger, a single round exited their rifles and found their homes in the skulls of the two.

"Hostiles down." Janus said as she ejected her clip from her 552 Commando and swiftly loaded a new one while Fernier did the same to his AUG A3, the spare clips resting on their belts.

 _"Three hostiles down and no alerts. Good work. Rook, I'm going to have to bug out here, things have gotten bad at the Museum. Think you can deal with the rest on your own?"_ Bishop questioned and Rook scoffed.

"I hope you're not underestimating us, sir. Help Bravo out. We'll radio in when we're done here."  
 _"Okay, try to bring the leader in alive. If they pose a threat to the mission, kill them."_ Bishop said before the comms went quiet and Rook knew Bishop was off the call.

"Alright, you heard the boss. Let's do this. Jolt, I want you on camera duty for when Crossbow and Angel can't call anyone out." The man named Jolt nodded as he patted his larger than normal scroll for this exact purpose to show he was ready. "Move out."

* * *

Knight cursed the police at the scene as he and his team ducked behind the SWAT van they pulled up to the Museum in. The police had tried to enter the Museum five times before they had even arrived and for their troubles they had started a fire fight with the robbers. Twenty men and women were crowded at the top of the stairs to the entrance, unloading their guns on the pinned police officers and keeping them behind the line of cars while the shooters were using the pillars for cover.

"Artemis, Apollo! Up on higher ground, lethal force is authorised. Take them out fast. Everyone else, aid the police and push into the Museum." Knight ordered as he made sure his G36C was loaded and ready and the team split up, the snipers of the team running to the parking lot directly beside the Museum for visitors and used that to devastating effect as the robbers were constantly trying to suppress the police and then the snipers who had a clear line of sight on all twenty outside. In a matter of minutes, the strategy was slowly turned on them and the SWAT and police forces on the scene pushed into the Museum.

"Ajax, Achilles! Take point. Silver, Slyvester, sweep the left. Mars, you're with me on the right. The rest of you follow behind Ajax and Achilles and cover them. We'll try to clear out the top floors as quick as possible. Get to the Verdant room as quick as possible!" Knight ordered as Mars came up to him, cocking the shotgun in his hands while the other shotgun, Silver, left with Slyvester following close behind her while Ajax and Achilles pushed forward into the mostly quiet Museum. The three groups met no resistance as they moved through the empty halls and were swiftly approaching the Verdant Room.

 _"Knight, they're loading the crystals into two cases. Ten in each. They're securing the fire escape on the south of the building. Double time it or we're going to lose them."_ Bishop ordered and the team quickened their pace to reach the room while Artemis and Apollo positioned themselves to cover the south alley. The RAINBOW team and the police barged into the room to find the robbers trying to flee out the door and instantly the team had let loose rounds down the corridors, catching many of the would be robbers in the back of the legs. Five fell to the floor as the bullets ripped through muscle and tendons that weren't protected by the armour they wore.

"Push forward. Don't let them escape!" Knight ordered and the none ran through the narrow halls when the sound of sniper shots were heard as Artemis and Apollo began to pin them down. "Artemis, Apollo. Keep the carriers alive and watch your fire. We're coming up on the exit."  
"Affirmative. We've got them pinned down in the alley. The two carriers are being covered but are at the back of the group. Get them and this should be over."  
"Copy that Artemis. Five seconds." Knight said as the team stacked up just beyond the doors. Mentally counting to five, Knight raised a fist and Ajax and Achilles swiftly rammed open the doors and the team rushed into the alley. Five bullets flew from them in an instant, each hitting a robber in the shoulder which forced them to the ground, holding their shoulders in pain. "Silver, Slyvester. Grab the cases and take them back to the police. Tell them not to open them until a bomb squad have checked them over then return to the van. Artemis, Apollo, get everything packed up. We'll be taking the two carriers into custody." Knight ordered.

 _"Bring them to base. Blindfold and drug them. We'll get the information we need there."_ Bishop ordered over the line and Knight only nodded. Seemed like Bishop wanted to blow off some steam.

Five minutes later, when the police came out into the alley, the SWAT team had disappeared as well as two prisoners. They would show up two days later at Vale Precinct with various bruises and broken bones along with a large file on everything they had spilled on why the raid had occurred. The White Fang were now branching out to the underground groups and were trying to get the crystals for some weapon's power source. The crystals were quickly packed and sent back to Mistral for protection. No one knew who the mysterious SWAT team were. And it was driving General Ironwood crazy.

A successful mission for RAINBOW.

* * *

 _"And the robbery of the Verdant Dust crystals was successfully stopped by local police and SWAT in the early stages of the SWAT team arriving, giving the police a better foothold over the would be robbers. Also, the hostage situation at Vale National was halted by a second SWAT team who were able to get all the hostages out and capture their leader who claims that they are the Red Masks. Rumors have circulated that they are a branch of the White Fang or are in a partnership with the Faunas Rights group. Thankfully, both attempts were thwarted. Now onto other news..."_ Bishop turned off the news channel with a soft smile on his face before heading to the canteen were the rest of RAINBOW would be waiting for his announcement.

It was now time to take the fight to the White Fang.

* * *

 **Hello one and all. Mad Man in the Flesh here. And I'm off for summer as of now, waiting for my results. Work on all my stories may or may not increase as I am now being pressured into finding a job and if I find one, then this site will take a back bench position again. Sorry but just letting you all know that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this and I'll try my best to keep the universes accurate to the best of my abilities but some could probably already tell I'm going off through Rainbow Six: Vegas 2, which was my first time with the series.**

 **Please review or PM me for anything.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out.**


End file.
